


That Kid

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Crush, First Love, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Oh my! Youforgethow your first and true love looked like? What kind of horrible person are you?”“That kid’s not my true love, moron.”“You’re not denying that that kid is yourfirstlove!"





	That Kid

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- cliche  
> \- un-beta-ed  
> \- grammar mistakes...?
> 
> A random fic, from an attempt to ward off writer block. It didn't turn out like what I've had in my mind but... enjoy? (._.)

“Hey, Tsumu? Did you remember that child?”

 

Atsumu looked up from his phone screen. “Which child from what time?”

 

Osamu scratched the back of his head. His eyes were looking at the sky, far above them. “The one from our time in daycare? Like, what...” Now he closed his eyes, trying to remember how old they were back then. “…when we were three, or four?”

 

“There are lots of kids there, Samu. You can’t expect me to remember each of them.” Atsumu rolled his eyes, shaking his head mockingly. Osamu kicked his back for that, of which Atsumu could evade easily. Snickering at Osamu’s annoyed face, Atsumu finally said, “Just kidding. I know what you mean. That one kid, right? The one who only stayed for two weeks or so, and then moved to somewhere again?”

 

“More like returning to his actual hometown, but yes. That’s the one.” Osamu lowered his feet. He put his hand inside his trousers’ pocket, and then resumed walking next to Atsumu. Atsumu smiled his trademark smile; the one that often made people shivered in fear, and yet, also made their fangirls squealed in joy. “What’s with that, Samu? Feeling nostalgic, after you rejected a girl’s confession today?”

 

“How do you even know that?” was spoken in flat tone. Atsumu made a peace sign, grinning not so innocently. “I am your twin brother, after all. Of course I know what happens to you recently.”

 

Osamu squinted. “No you don’t. Even though you’re my twin brother, you don’t even know that Kita-san bought me a yakisoba this morning.”

 

“Wait what. He bought you _what_?”

 

“See what I mean?”

 

“No no no, that isn’t the point—“

 

“That _is_ my point, Tsumu. Now tell me, who told you? Was it Suna?”

 

“If I told you Suna was my personal informant, will you please kindly accept this fist with your face?”

 

“Your ugly jealousy is showing, Tsumu.”

 

“Shut it, sly bastard.”

 

Osamu smirked. “What’s with that, Tsumu? Feeling jealous, now that you know how I got that tasty yakisoba bread?” The younger twin evaded Atsumu’s kick easily, whistling innocently as he kept on walking forward. Atsumu jogged after Osamu, muttering curses which made Osamu snickered. _Look at how the table has turned…_

 

“Anyway. Back to the topic,” Atsumu said, after finally able to catch up with Osamu’s walking pace. “What’s got you remembering your puppy love, out of the blue like this?”

 

“That kid’s not my puppy love.”

 

“Oh my, sorry for that. Let me correct it, then.” Atsumu cleared his throat, then winked and put on his ‘cute face’. “Okay, Samu-kun. What’s got you remembering your _first and forever_ love out of the blue today?”

 

It was inevitable that Osamu got this urge to smack his brother’s face with nearby stone, right? Too bad there were no stone lying around. Osamu had to deal with punching Atsumu’s shoulder for it.

 

“Is that kid from distant past the reason why you never date anyone, hm?”

 

Osamu narrowed his eyes. His face went dark in seconds. With that, Atsumu  knew he guessed correctly. And so he continued teasing his twin brother, who could not kick his ass due to many people in the park nearby. The last time they made ruckus in public place, they ended up forgoing snack time (punishment from their mother) and running extra laps at practice (punishment from Atsumu’s beloved Captain).

 

Those were two of many horrifying moments in their life.

 

“Hey, hey, Samu, is that really your reason for being single all this time? How much is your feeling for that kid, actually? As big as this?” He stretched out his arms, grinning from the joy of seeing Osamu’s irritation. “Or perhaps, is it as big as the universe?”

 

“Shut it, Tsumu. You’re noisy.”

 

“But I’m honestly curious here! You know you can tell this dear brother of yours about your feeling for that kid, right? Right?” Atsumu poked Osamu’s left cheek childishly. Osamu swatted Atsumu’s hand, trying hard not to punch the blond right away. “Hey, Samu. Now I’m curious. Why did you ask me whether I remember that kid or not? Are you merely making sure that kid wasn’t your imaginary friend, or is it because you can’t remember how that kid looked like?”

 

At Osamu’s scowl, Atsumu gasped dramatically. “Oh my! You _forget_ how your first and true love looked like? What kind of horrible person are you?”

 

“That kid’s not my true love, moron.”

 

“You’re not denying that that kid is your _first_ love!”

 

Osamu groaned. “I should’ve left you behind. That way, Kita-san would be the one who had to deal with your little shit mode. Or Aran-kun. Or even Suna.”

 

“More like ‘ _you should’ve gave that yakisoba bread to me_ ’, actually.”

 

Osamu stared at Atsumu in disbelieve. “So that’s your problem?”

 

Atsumu skipped innocently, walking ahead of his brother and ignoring Osamu’s frustrated sigh. They were passing the park now. Osamu saw a pair of sibling with orange hair; an older brother and younger sister. That hair color reminded him of that kid from his past, yet Osamu shrugged it off. It’s not like only three people have that kind of hair color nowadays, right? With dye and whatnots, even a granny could have her black hair back.

 

Suddenly, Atsumu twirled and grinned cheekily at Osamu. “So? How is it, your first love? Do you even remember that kid’s name? Cause I sure don’t.”

 

A loud snort. “Of course you don’t. You always glared dagger at that poor kid, since you’re mad cause I only wanted to play with that kid at daycare.”

 

Atsumu stick out his tongue. “We ended up being good buddy when he asked me to play with you guys, though.”

 

“Out of pity seeing you played alone.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Another snicker. Before Atsumu could hit his head, Osamu spoke up, returning to their main topic, “That kid’s name… Something like ‘So-chan’, I think?”

 

Atsumu frowned. “Wasn’t it ‘Sho-chan’?”

 

“So you actually remember.”

 

“It’s because you kept mentioning his name, even when we’re not in daycare! Not to mention when he moved away. I still remember how you cried your eyes out at home, although you kept your cool at the farewell party…”

 

“Why are you always remembering the most unimportant part, damn it.”

 

The blond grinned and winked again. “That’s my sacred task as your brother, you see~”

 

“Can I hit you now?”

 

“Anyway, about ‘Sho-chan’.” Atsumu clapped his hand, trying to avoid Osamu’s deadly punch. They continued their walk home in their normal pace. “Now we know his nickname, what was his full name again? Something about sun—“

 

That got Osamu silent. That kid’s name had something related to sun, alright, but his full name…

 

Atsumu crossed his arm across his chest, still trying to find a clue about their newest topic. “Wasn’t it something like a character from Naruto?”

 

Osamu’s face lightened up. “Hinata—“

 

Both of them exchanged glances, and at the same time, they said, “Hinata Sho—“

 

“Yes?”

 

They looked simultaneously at the one who spoke out. Said person was a redhead, who was currently playing seesaw with his little sister. He looked confused, as if saying ‘ _why are these strangers keep calling my name randomly on the street?_ ’ silently.

 

Needless to say, the twins were dumbfounded.

 

Atsumu was the first to open his mouth. “U-uh. Hinata Sho—?”

 

The unknown, yet somehow familiar redhead smiled awkwardly. “Yes? My name’s Hinata Shoyo, and you guys kept calling my childhood nickname—that’s Sho-chan, by the way—just now. Er, Do I know you…?” He squinted, looking unsure what to do.

 

Someone took a deep breath.

 

**.**

**.**

Suna was already on his bedroom when his phone rang. ‘ _Osamu calling…_ ’ was what appeared on the screen. Putting the call on loudspeaker mode, Suna answered—or at least, was going to answer. Atsumu’s frantic voice from the other side beat him first, saying something incoherent and gibberish. Suna almost— _almost_ —ended the call, thinking it was only Atsumu’s usual prank using his brother’s phone, when his teammate suddenly shouted, “SUNA PLEASE HELP ME SAMU’S FAINTED FROM SHOCK AND I CAN’T WAKE HIM UP AND HE’S NOT BREATHING WHAT SHOULD I DO OH MY GOD—“

 

A moment of silent, and then.

 

“…have you tried kicking him?”

 

“—CAN’T DO SO WE’RE NEAR THE PARK PEOPLE ARE STARING I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE—“

 

“Why don’t you drag his feet home, then?” Suna replied, as calm as he could. He must stay cool-headed when dealing with these twins. Or else, he would end up like Ojiro-san (a.k.a the twin’s appointed babysitter). Suna refused to follow his upperclassman’s step in that way.

 

Wait, that reminded him… “Or better yet, why don’t you call Ojiro-san instead? Why me?”

 

“—ARAN-KUN DIDN’T ANSWER AND AMONG OUR TEAMMATES, ONLY YOU AND KITA-SAN ANSWERED MY CALL—“

 

_I shouldn’t have done so._

 

“—KITA-SAN SAID HE’S ON THE WAY BUT I CAN’T RELAX, NOT WHEN SAMU’S FIRST LOVE TURNED OUT TO BE A GUY AND HE’S RIGHT HERE, FREAKING OUT TOGETHER WITH ME—“

 

_What the heck?_

 

“Hang on there, dude. I’ll be on my way now, give me ten—“

 

“HURRY UP I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE ASDFGHJKL!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...should I put OsaHina tag?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> *still trying to ward off writer block*


End file.
